


The Second Time Around

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Growing Family, Ink Family AU, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Weird demon biology, i guess this counts as, more so about the inbetween period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A short story from the Ink Family AU made by xdreamer45x on Tumblr. With Inky in the loop, bringing a new bean into the world should be easy, right?
Relationships: Mama/Inky





	The Second Time Around

He felt warm, safe, and for the moment, Inky never wanted it to end. His brain was a barely awake mush as he huddled into the living heat next to him, feeling a pulse against his head as he sank into a pervading slumber.

Well, almost. His would-be pillow seemed to have other plans.

Inky gave a pleading groan as sleepiness was chased away by a careful but firm nudge against the top of his head. But, despite him moving away from the warmth, it seemed it had more in mind than just getting the bonier demon to give ground. This time the nudge was replaced with a more insistent poke, right on the crown of Inky's head. Flinching at the sudden, relatively sharp prod, his jaw parted to give a more whining yowl, right before a familiar noise registered in his ears.

Mama's growling was easy enough to place, but the overall tone to it was one that Inky wasn't used to hearing. In fact, he'd maybe only heard the like once before; in the studio, when Mama had been feeling so poorly that he hadn't been able to leave his nest. Though the stockier demon did not sound sick, the comparison was more than enough to inject some wakefulness into Inky's mind as the lanky demon's head jolting up with a worried noise.

But instead of there being an explanation, Mama was apparently getting ready to leave and what was going on?! Fumbling to sit up, Inky gave a more plaintive, nervous noise as he tried to scramble after. And nearly knocked into Mama as he paused, glancing back with a confused rumble.

Mama jerked his head towards the door, more hefting his frame up rather than getting to his feet. Though Inky initially watched, the fact that Mama was rubbing his neck where the lanky demon's own teeth had broken skin forced him to his feet and hurrying after.

It was hard to say what had gripped Inky in the moment, maybe just the feeling that Mama was letting him in granting some sort of euphoria, but now that he saw the other demon was having some sort of aftereffect to deal with it pricked at his conscience.

But apart from the touch Mama didn't seem to be letting it bother him. Instead the stockier demon trudged down the hallway, heading to the first floor of Henry and Linda's modest little home. Inky trailed in his wake, not at the point of whining, but if something went wrong he could feel the sound trembling at the back of his throat.

The strange procession, and mood, was broken somewhat as the pair reached the first floor, Linda looking up from the couch with a smile.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

And, well, the only real answer Inky could figure to give was a nod. It had been a good nap. Besides, Mama was nodding too so at least on that end everything was fine. Coming around the couch, the little huddle of Bean came into view, the tiny demon tucked carefully in Linda's arms. Though at the sight of his parents, the little one's vertical mouth split open with a recognizing, happy squeal as he reached out with his gloved hands, teasing a reciprocating rumble and smile from Mama as he sat down on a nest of pillows placed just to the side of the couch. Inky quickly joined him, Bean scuttling from Linda's arms to stand as near as he could be without leaving the couch, though the littlest demon definitely looked ready to change that. With a slight wiggle, Bean gave a preparing trill, and threw himself into Mama's hurriedly outstretched arms.

Though there was an initial edge of long-suffering, it was tempered by a fond sigh, Mama cradling the giggly little Bean close and nuzzling the top of his child's head. The sight drew a fond smile from Inky, the lankier demon relaxing and briefly forgetting his earlier worries.

The ringing of the phone shattered the calm, all three ink demons jolting up and Mama giving an irritable hiss at the shrill noise. Linda quickly went to answer it, Inky and Mama both leaning in her direction as they tried to discern what was going on.

"Hello?...Oh, Henry…Oh no, again?...I'll be right there, just meet me outside the station? Alright, see you soon!"

Linda quickly flew into a flurry of activity, hurrying to grab her car keys.

"I'm sorry, will you three be alright for a bit? Henry's missed his train stop and needs someone to get him."

Sounded fair, and with a pair of affirming nods Linda was out the door. Though Bean gave a little whine at the thought of one of his favorite humans leaving, Mama was quick to distract with a nuzzle and gentle tickle under the chin. While the giggle the littlest demon made was enough to make Mama's smile widen, it just as quickly fell, the sight causing a reciprocating frown on Inky's face.

But there was another thing that Mama was doing, seemingly without thought, that caught the lankier demon's attention. Though he still held Bean in an arm, his free hand came down to fold in front of his middle, almost in a…protective gesture?

At the confused-sounding rumble from Inky, Mama turned an equally puzzled 'look' to him. But when Inky tried to convey his thoughts by reaching out to Mama's 'free' arm, the stockier demon's expression turned irritable. Mama's initial urge was to swat Inky's hand away, though as he read the still bewildered and now very perturbed expression the knee-jerk anger softened. But, honestly, Mama hardly thought this needed an explanation as it wasn't as though Inky didn't do his part…

How best to get it across, that was a conundrum...

At first, Mama decided to go with the more direct way of conveying his message, pointing from himself, to Inky, and then splaying a hand over his middle. Only to get another completely blank stare from his fellow demon.

Giving an aggravated sigh, Mama winced a little as the noise made Inky jolt before straightening with a strained smile. Clearly the other was trying. It just wasn't translating over well.

Taking another moment to think, Mama preoccupied himself by briefly fussing over Bean, as the little ink demon had started to grow unsettled by the weird shift in mood. Crooning softly, he gently bounced the fussy baby, finishing off the spurt of activity with a nuzzle that drew a happy coo from Bean.

And, as he drew back, Mama found a new way to get Inky to understand. Giving one last smile to Bean, his eyes turned to the anxiously waiting Inky, who perked up as he realized he was now back in the spotlight.

Making sure that Inky could see what he was doing, Mama carefully pointed to Bean, looking up to catch an affirming nod from Inky, and then pointed to his middle. And did it one more time when all Inky gave him at first was a nervous, bewildered smile.

The reflexive grin fell as Inky seemed to think, before comprehension dawned like a sunrise. For an instant, all the lanky demon could do was sit, posture slack with pure, stunned shock as the news sunk in. It almost left Mama a little worried that he'd accidentally cracked the other's brain.

Right before Inky suddenly crowed out an ecstatic, trilling whistle, launching into Mama's space and catching him on the lips with an overjoyed kiss. It happened so quickly that, for an instant, the stockier demon was totally taken off guard, before returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken up as a low but very audible grumble came from Mama's stomach. If Mama could've, he would have rolled his eyes. As it was, he just ended up making an irritable huff as he drew back, Inky watching with brief confusion that quickly cleared up.

Because this time Inky was a lot less nervous. The problem had been made so much clearer!

Whistling his cooperation, Inky pressed a quick kiss to Mama's temple and hurried to the kitchen, leaving the mystified pair of Mama and Bean in his wake.

It wasn't until he got there though that Inky remembered that one, there wasn't exactly ink just lying around, and given that his only frame of reference for this kind of an event was in the studio he wasn't sure if he should be going for some kind of equivalent to bacon soup. He, Mama, and Bean had tried other things since getting out, but maybe in this case it would be best to stick with what you knew. Though, with that thought in mind, where would he even get bacon soup around here? Maybe there was something else he could use…?

Wandering over to the fridge, Inky cautiously pulled open the door and peered around at the contents, sniffing somewhat at the cold-deadened smells. However, there was something in the door that had a faint, salty tang to it, and the fact that there were liquid and solid bits inside definitely stirred some of the demon's culinary memories of the studio.

Quickly, he grabbed the jar, hurrying back out to the living room.

At first, the pickles placed in his lap completely confused Mama, the stocky ink demon giving Inky a completely nonplussed and incredulous stare. Which Inky met with a completely assured grin, nudging the glass closer before easing back like a gourmet chef waiting to see how his prospective customer liked a cuisine.

The stare melting into a smirk, Mama playfully pushed Inky to keel over onto his back, shaking his head at the other's antics. Turning his attention to the pickle jar, it only took him a moment or so to get it open, and immediately the salty tang on his tongue made the stockier demon perk up.

Popping another one into his mouth, and giving a somewhat muffled hiss as Inky gave a chuckle, Mama's attention was snagged by Bean edging his way over to the jar. The little ink demon's curious trills softened the irritable lines, Mama fishing out another pickle and offering it to his son. At first, the little creature simply didn't know what to do with the small green tidbit, nudging at it like it was expecting it to jump around. However, once he'd verified that it was indeed not alive, Bean took a cautious little bite, and gave a wondering trill as he quickly ate the rest.

It was only then that Mama remembered that Inky was still very much present, hovering like a lanky shadow at the edge of the interaction, and might very well want a pickle too.

Though, at the offer, Inky waved it off, gesturing that the pickle should go to Mama. It was a surprising moment of altruism that briefly caught the stockier demon off-guard, Mama tilting his head at the notion Inky was broadcasting.

Well, if he really didn't want it, then there wasn't any point in letting it sit out. Besides, he was hungry. The thought ended with another salty kick to his taste buds, Mama chewing thoughtfully as he let Bean down to play in the nest.

Leaning back into Inky, Mama fished out another pickle, internally going over what he remembered of being pregnant with Bean. He'd need a nest, a more ready supply of ink for sure though now that Inky was in the loop that would hopefully be resolved. At least Henry and Linda's house was a far cry from the dangerous and decrypt studio; definitely more than safe enough for another little ink demon to be born.

Not to mention, he had help this time. It definitely made Mama feel better about his chances, though a part of him couldn't help a slight, internal wince at what the next few weeks would be like.

* * *

It was a few days later that things really started to change. The morning began like any other, with Bean wiggling his way free from the blankets first before hastening to rouse his two parents.

But, in a complete deviation from the norm, Inky was the one that moved first. Mama still remained entombed in a blanket, completely resistant to Bean's efforts to get him moving. It took a moment for this to register, but the instant he noticed that the other ink demon was being unusually slow to get up, Inky gave a worried whine of his own, edging closer to where Bean pawed, squalling for his 'mother'.

Finally, after what seemed like a long few minutes, Mama reeled up from the blankets to sit. Though it didn't take Inky, and Bean, long to notice that something was definitely wrong. Mama's head lolled, nearly mistakeable for the stockier demon not being totally awake, if it weren't for the hand brought up to knead at one of his ink-covered temples.

Couple that with an arm folding gingerly over a slightly protruding midsection, and Inky was getting the distinct impression that this pregnancy had moved into the less pleasant stages. It was something he remembered well enough from the studio, given that it had been nearly the only time that Mama had been vulnerable enough that the whole studio could see it. Even if Mama hadn't wanted Inky's direct help, he did receive a lot of unsolicited, background interference, mostly on the grounds of having ink creatures kept out of the nests, bacon soup cans left where Mama was sure to find them, and on one occasion actually bringing nesting material. Admittedly though that last one had been under pretty extreme duress and Mama made it clear he wasn't going to stoop to that again if he could help it.

Granted, things had changed now…right? Mama would let him help now, really, actually help.

…Right?

Not to mention, as the worried rumble from Inky earned a somewhat discombobulated, vaguely perturbed stare from Mama, the lankier demon could easily say that he definitely thought his help might be warranted. Mama did not seem up to doing much of anything, and with Bean clearly wanting to get up and play Inky could see this turning into a problem quite fast.

So, instead of forcing Mama to get up, the lanky demon quickly scooped up Bean, the littlest giving a confused whine and Mama giving Inky a sharp look. Smiling with a nervous edge, Inky tried to gesture for Mama to stay in the nest, he could handle this, no problem!

Unfortunately, while Inky might've been completely sure of Mama's need to keep off his feet, Mama was considerably less convinced of this. So much so that at the very notion of staying put the stocky demon gave a scoff, pushing himself into a kneel so that he could easier stand up. The initial maneuver went off without a hitch, though as Mama came to his full height, a briefly wave of dizziness had him stumble enough that Inky practically launched himself up from the nest.

Though the initial flurry of anxious rumbling did get a scowl from Mama, the sight of Inky standing there, an arm outstretched and clear furrows of worry in his face, did soften the irritation somewhat.

Letting the hard stare he was beaming at the other demon fall away, Mama did his best to give a pacifying hum, reaching out both to comfort Inky and take Bean. The poor kid was looking back and forth from parent to parent, vertical mouth letting out a stream of upset little whines. Though Inky relinquished Bean easily enough the worry still hadn't totally gone away, the lanky demon looking on with careful attention as Mama did his best to calm Bean down.

It was a task that was done easily enough, Bean snuggling into Mama's front after a moment with a soft purr. Though Inky still looked perturbed, the stockier demon found his enthusiasm to confront that problem rapidly waning. Besides, he was fine.

Turning to the door, and hearing the distinctive sounds of Inky trailing in his wake, Mama trudged his way down to the main living room. The hallway did spin a little on the way down the stairs, though the stockier demon liked to think he didn't let onto that as he plodded from step to step. Though, as they started to go into the kitchen, a faint frown crossed Mama's face at the smell of breakfast food.

The pause was momentary, but noticeable, it taking both a polite nudge from Inky and an impatient cry from Bean to get Mama moving again. Though, despite managing to lurch his way to the table, the stocky demon found that he really did not have it in him to actually eat anything. Instead, Mama busied himself with making sure Bean was fed, slipping the smallest a few pieces of fruit and about a quarter of one of the potato pancakes Linda had just put out. Inky was just as taken with the breakfast feast as Bean, eagerly pointing out what he wanted for Henry to set aside for him (the lanky demon already having learned about the importance of not reaching across the table). Mama, however, did not make any move for anything, and even avoided the leftover potato pancake that he'd held for Bean. While the stockier devil was hardly the enthusiastic eater that Inky and Bean were, he wasn't exactly a slouch when it came to meals.

So, it wasn't long before the odd slip attracted some attention.

"Mama, you feeling alright?" Henry's lower voice somehow broke through even the dull roar of the early morning kitchen frenzy, the words attracting both a pause from Linda in cleaning up the stove and Mama could swear he caught sight of Inky freezing out of the corner of his eye. Fighting down a growl on the grounds that it wouldn't help his situation, Mama gave Henry a curt nod.

"...Did you want anything?" Henry asked after a brief moment, eyes carefully watching Mama. It was a look that made the stocky demon both want to squirm away and snarl in defensive anger, with Mama very acutely registering just how much the others were scrutinizing him and not liking it at all.

But, eventually, a third option presented itself that Mama eagerly took. Besides, he did have to eat something.

A few gestures got across what he needed quite well, though Henry still took a moment to clarify what was being requested.

"You want ink?"

An irritable nod and a pointed not-looking-in-Henry's direction was the answer, to that and both the earlier question as to whether or not Mama was feeling alright. In broad strokes, the mood could be interpreted as 'no, obviously not, but I'm not making a scene about it and would rather you didn't either'. Which Henry, who had become very well versed in reading everything from the more open, lighter moods of Inky to Mama's semi-brooding guardedness, correctly guessed and simply moved the moment on without further complaint.

It did put a sizeable dent in the morning though, and as Mama left for the living room he was not the least bit surprised to see that he had a new, lanky shadow trailing along behind him. Thankfully Inky wasn't making too much of a verbal fuss, though he definitely was watching the stocky demon carefully.

And even more thankfully, Bean's insistent squalling to be let down to play provided an adequate enough distraction that nothing had to be addressed. At least not right now.

Though, as Mama placed the wiggly little Bean down in the nest, a faint flash of nauseated fatigue rippled through him, going in time with what felt like a very slight shifting in his belly. The feeling caused him to pause, a hand automatically coming up to press to swell at his middle.

Jolting back into the moment at both a confused squeal from Bean, as well as a semi-worried, inquiring noise from Inky, Mama gave a wearily rebutting growl; he was _fine_. Really. Stop worrying.

Settling heavily down in the nest, the stocky ink demon was immediately beset upon by Bean, the littlest demon hopping about in the pillows and blankets before scurrying his way up to his mother, resting two little 'paws' on Mama's leg as he gave a litany of chirrups and inquiring little noises, wondering why he wasn't being played with.

But, given that Mama had the constant company of Bean as a reference, he could also detect the clear notes of confusion still present in the littlest demon's squeaky tones, as well as a slight undercurrent of worry.

It didn't provoke the same irritation that Inky's and Henry's questioning had. Maybe it was because, in his heart of hearts, Mama knew that Bean very much relied upon him to know things, to be able to keep the littlest from harm. It was a position cemented by years of living in the hellish conditions of the studio.

And, as such, Mama felt a little more centered as he tried to formulate his response.

Firstly, he did his best to calm Bean's nerves, the tension in the little frame draining under a careful hand pressed to the side of the small head, a thumb gently stroking over the top while skillfully avoiding the vertical mouth.

The soft, calmed coo Bean made teased a real, full smile from Mama's face, though he could still feel a shifting in his belly. Almost like the forming creature inside were protesting the fact that their would-be mother's attention was focused elsewhere.

If Mama were the imaginative sort, he could easily picture another little ink demon, pushing itself under his hand as it squealed with a plea of 'me too'!

However, the squalling in his mind was quickly shattered by a real-life echo, Mama's attention snapping to Bean to see the littlest's eyes turned up to his face. The tiny ink demon appeared confused again, and it was only once that realization occurred to Mama that he noticed that his hand had stilled. The observation couldn't help but trigger an internal rebuke, Bean shouldn't have to fight for his attention like this, but it also nudged a new decision, and it's answer, from Mama's mind.

Gently lifting Bean into his lap, Mama spared a few extra moments to lavish some attention on their soon-to-be eldest, before getting to the brass tacks of what he wanted. Bean twittered at the loving nuzzles and gentle kiss pressed to his forehead, though his contentment turned to bewilderment as Mama quietly lowered him to the elder demon's lap, carefully resting one of Bean's little hands on his middle.

And, as Bean looked from his mother to where his hand was pressed to Mama's stomach, a faint shifting went through, passing close enough to Bean's fingers that the littlest ink demon flinched away in surprise.

The squeal Bean made at the sudden movement teased a chuckle from Mama, a similar noise echoing from Inky as the pair watched Bean stare at his mother's belly with complete incredulity on his little face. Bean, for his part, looked between his parents to Mama's middle, both small hands pressing to the surface to see if another movement could be teased from the forming life within.

Unfortunately for Bean, the experimentation had to be called off, given that even the faint pressure was enough to trigger a wince of discomfort from Mama, Inky catching it much more readily though Bean definitely noticed his mother leaning away. At first, the change was only enough to draw a squall, though upon looking up and noticing Inky leaning in with concern etched into his face Bean's chirping took on a worried tone. One that Mama was definitely not going to tolerate given that he'd just gotten the little one calm, so help him if something upset Bean again...

Inky edged away at the feeling of annoyed tension ramping up in Mama, though for the moment the stocky demon put his new burst of energy into Bean. The little one was gently tossed up and down, nuzzled, and tickled silly, though the last Mama had to admit that he might've gone a bit too far with given that once Bean recovered he was displaying all the signs of being wired and ready to play some more. And Mama, well, his energy was rapidly waning, to say the least.

Thankfully though, he did have some backup. Granted it took Mama a moment to remember that Inky was there, but the lanky demon had no issue with making his presence known.

Giving a softer, but no less cheery whistle, Inky settled himself down next to Mama, his hands easily coaxing Bean from the other ink demon and embroiling the littlest in a game of tug-of-war with one of the blankets. It almost happened just a little too fast for Mama to really process what had happened, the stocky demon left blinking in the wake of Inky leaping in and Bean moving away. At least until things caught up and he gave the other a less-than-amused look, to which Inky simply gave his most innocent grin, though a hand wrapping around Mama's gave another message.

_You really need to rest, okay?_

Though he let out a grumble, Mama still found himself leaning back into Inky, his head lolling to rest on the lanky demon's shoulder. It was a thing that Inky definitely didn't miss, though his only acknowledgement was a wider grin, and a happy sigh. Mama needed to rest right now, way more than the lanky creature needed to savor the moment.

Didn't stop Inky from doing it though, at least a little.

* * *

The following week or so was easy enough on Inky's nerves. He quickly grew used to getting extra ink for Mama, and playing with Bean when the stockier demon needed a break. Which grew more frequent as the next few days rolled through, but Inky could handle it if it meant helping Mama. But then things took an alarming turn when Inky had been woken up before sunrise by an odd, almost choking gurgle, the fact that it was coming from Mama making it all the more worse to hear.

Thankfully, though it had sounded bad Mama hadn't actually gotten sick. Inky had been more than willing to let the stockier ink demon sleep in for the morning, though when he'd come to bring ink he'd found that Mama had relocated to Henry and Linda's room, partially curled up at the foot of their bed. And that had been where Mama had stayed for the past few days, not willing to do much other than occasionally sip at an inkwell.

Though Inky had wanted to stay Bean did grow rambunctious if kept in one place for too long, and as the new addition to their little family grew, putting more physical strain on Mama and kept the stockier demon from moving about, he was forced to take time out to get Bean some exercise. It didn't seem like the littlest really understood what was happening, granted Inky wasn't totally sure it had sunk in for him yet either, but he couldn't help but feel a sympathy for the slightly mulish mood that had taken ahold of the small Bean. It made Inky even more determined to keep things running smoothly, to give Mama as little to worry about as possible and easing some of the frenetic energy gripping Bean's little frame.

For the moment, the pair were embroiled in a game of tug of war using a blanket, with Inky giving the usual token resistance to Bean's yanking and skittering about as he tried to gain leverage. But even though he was technically supposed to be playing, Inky's mind couldn't help but wander.

It hadn't taken Mama exceptionally long to have Bean, right? Maybe it just felt longer now given that they were around each other more, and Inky could see Mama more often, but this still felt like it was taking way, way more time than it should have. And the longer it went on the more it wore at Mama, the stocky demon having woken Inky up a few times with the occasional groaning, the four AM near vomit session notwithstanding. The fact that Mama was sleeping in Henry and Linda's room now, and not in their nest where Inky could keep a close eye on him, did nudge some worry to life, though Inky did his best to keep it from leaking out. Besides, with Mama preoccupied Bean needed him more.

Henry and Linda were thankfully not too perturbed about the half-asleep, lanky demon that kept showing up at their bedroom door every morning, though Inky had noticed that they'd been just as worried as he was, if not a little more open about it. Henry had even gone through the trouble of getting extra ink when Inky had made the need clear. But despite the good turn, Mama still had a ways to go.

It took Inky a few minutes to notice that Bean's pulling and tugging had tapered down, the lanky demon's head jerking down to look with a worried grimace…

…and falling into a soft smile at the sight of Bean lying on the floor, clearly sleeping despite the blanket edge still in his mouth.

There was a moment of wrangling, as Inky had to more or less pry Bean's teeth out of the fabric, but once that was done it was relatively easy to scoop the little creature up into a careful hold. The way forward was easy from here, Inky's movement sure as he got to his feet. Bean was very much due to go down for his nap, a quick glance at the clock confirming this with the time reading at a quarter-past-three.

However, as Inky was about to go upstairs, his sensitive ears caught the sounds of a soft, hushed conversation happening in the kitchen, the voices easily recognizable as their resident humans.

But, they sounded nervous, upset even. What could they be talking about, and why so quietly?

Leaning close to the doorframe, the lanky demon did his best to listen in.

"-do you think is wrong?" Linda was asking, the question immediately snagging Inky's attention. Cradling Bean close, he tried to stay out of sight. A quiet, barely discernable sigh was Henry's response, at least at first, before the man seemed to find words.

"…I'm not sure. And, it's hard to really say. It's not as though we have a lot to go on. He might've eaten something that didn't agree with him, though I don't think that would've gone on for this long."

"Maybe he's got a stomach bug? It might be why he's been having so much ink…Like how cats or dogs eat grass when they've got an upset stomach." Linda offered, Henry humming and hawing for a moment as he thought it over.

"If that is the case, I don't think it's helping. A stomach bug would be over and done with by the end of the week, wouldn't it?"

"...It could be something having to do with the ink itself. Maybe whatever he needs…just isn't there." Linda's voice was more rambling than totally sure though, the worry from the pair leaking through like a miasma to Inky. Feeling his frame start to hunch in on itself, the lanky demon forced himself to uncurl, nuzzling Bean when the little devil shifted in his slumber. A slight frown playing across his face as his mind turned the notion over and over.

Could there be something missing? Something important that Mama would need to get through this? The notion had something cold lacing through Inky's insides, the lanky demon giving Bean an involuntary squeeze. The sudden constriction made the little creature give a slight chirp, shifting around in Inky's arms as he tried to resettle back into slumber. Still, though the movement had drawn Inky back into the moment, his worries were not so easily banished.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the lanky demon made for the stairs, trying not to rush too much on the grounds that it might wake his small passenger up.

* * *

Mama hung in what felt like a strange sort of suspension, feeling his pulse roar in his ears as he stretched lengthwise across the foot of Henry and Linda's bed. Though he was more than ready to sleep, the new 'bean' clearly had other plans. Every time it felt like Mama was about to drop off, the little hellraiser would start squirming or outright run along his stomach lining and force the demon awake with the discomfort. It wasn't enough to make him nauseous, at least not yet, but Mama so desperately wanted to get some sleep that he'd tried everything from changing positions to even crooning to the little one.

But nothing was working, and Mama was out of ideas.

A creaking out in the hall caught Mama's waning attention, the demon nearly trying to sit up before the reality of his condition reasserted itself and kept him flat on his back. Still, his instinctive wariness dissipated once he realized the source was Inky. The skinnier demon carefully tread into the room, coming quietly as he could to the foot of the bed. A faint croon pierced the silence, the sound tinged with worry though Inky did his best to try to mask it with a lulling tone. Mama didn't even have it in him to put on any kind of annoyed front, especially given that huddled to Inky's chest was the familiar form of Bean.

Smiling softly, the stockier ink demon reached up, Inky obligingly leaning down so Mama could gently stroke the littlest demon's head, a sigh leaving him at the sleepy chirp Bean made. Inky's own grin grew tenfold as the loving attention spread to the lankier demon, carefully rubbing his thumb across Inky's temple as his hand cupped his face.

The tender moment was interrupted as another round of wiggling went through the growing form in Mama's belly, causing him to flinch with a somewhat strangled groan that broke off into an aggravated sigh. Inky's own whine went in tandem with the squeak of the bedsprings as Mama flopped back in defeat. He couldn't lean over completely given Bean's location, but Inky still made to hold the stockier demon's hand. The contact did cause Mama to relax, if only slightly, gaze listlessly traveling from the hand holding his to the ceiling, mulling over the problem.

Glancing back to Inky and Bean, the thought briefly occurred that the pair were probably headed for a nap. Or at least Bean was, though knowing Inky he'd likely pass out with the littlest demon as well. Granted, the notion was stirring an idea to life in Mama's mind, though the resolve to follow through was somewhat hampered by the fact that he'd have to get up.

Thankfully Inky was more than willing to help with that, once he realized what Mama was doing. Despite the occasional worried whine, he hung on, easing the stockier demon to sit up at the edge of Henry and Linda's bed. Mama felt the room swim around him as he rested a hand on his stomach, the baby inside fidgeting at the sudden movement.

From there it was a matter of actually getting up and traversing the short distance from Henry and Linda's room to the ink demons' own. Not much to think about on a good day, but by the time they got there, Mama tried his best to not look like he was collapsing into the old nest.

Still didn't stop Inky from sounding like a creaky door hinge, the way he was carrying on. Waving off concerned hands, Mama patted the spot next to him, easing onto his side so that he'd be facing Inky as they slept. Thankfully, it was soft enough that this didn't feel too taxing…

Hurrying around to lie down as best he could, Inky let Bean settle in between him and Mama before hurrying to hold the other ink demon's hand. Though the workings of a tender moment were broken as Mama gave a perturbed shifting and a soft groan, ending up lying on his back again. It didn't dissuade Inky much, the lanky demon huddling closer as Bean sleepily nudged in to tuck his head under Mama's chin, though Mama could see the worry starting to settle in like a heavy blanket.

Giving a soft trill, hoping to ease at least some of the tension so they could all get some sleep, one of Mama's arms wound around Inky's shoulders, pulling the other demon in close as his other hand rested automatically on his belly. It didn't escape Mama's notice the look Inky aimed in that direction, giving the unborn ink demon a look that very much reminded Mama of a stern parent. Like he could reprimand the baby inside if he glared hard enough.

Inky's eyes snapped back to Mama as the stockier ink demon let out a low chuckle, not quite sure what he did that was so funny but liking that it was getting Mama to feel something other than exhaustion or discomfort. Trilling right back, Inky pressed a gentle kiss to Mama's forehead and settled down right next to the other ink demon's, nuzzling the crown of his head into Mama's temple.

However, a moment later a new sound trickled in through the soft quiet, Mama briefly starting out of a dull near-doze as he tried to figure out where this noise was coming from. Though it didn't take long for him to recognize it as a song, one coming from the huddled pile of ink and limbs right next to him. Inky hardly broke his tune, only pausing for a moment to press another kiss to Mama's forehead as the stockier ink demon glanced his way, keeping the soft, lulling song going as his other hand reached up to interlock fingers with the one still resting on Mama's stomach.

It didn't take long into the tune for Mama to notice that the unborn ink demon had stopped squirming about. And, the more the calm set in and the longer the soft, crooning song went on, the more Mama could feel the earlier tiredness from before start to seep up from his careworn brain, pulling his mind into a barely aware mush.

As he slid down into blessedly welcome sleep, Mama felt another kiss against his temple, the humming lullaby briefly turning into a slight vibration reverberating through his skull. He leaned into the touch, feeling the simple love in the gesture.

A soft, whispery rumble was Mama's last contact with the waking world, the stocky ink demon soaking in the feeling of safety pressing against his head and clasped in his hands, as well as the quieter but no less there feeling of life pressing into his neck.

And, as he slept, Mama dreamed of a new weight pressing close, the little life huddling in like a mirror to Bean's as they all settled down for a nap.

Inky listened as the other ink demon's breathing evened out, the tune trailing off as tired exhaustion settled over him like a thick blanket. Huddling in as close as he could, he briefly took stock of Mama, head lolling in his direction and fingers still loosely clasping his, and Bean, curled with his head underneath Mama's chin and his back pressing into Inky. The pair slept, completely dead to the world as Inky's body relaxed, the quiet spinning of his mind reeling down to nothing as the calm and quiet settled into every drop of ink, the lankier demon joining the rest of his family in slumber.


End file.
